Luna (manga)
| romaji name = Ruka | asian english name = * Luca * Ruka | nickname = * Midget | manga debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) | age = 11 | gender = female | relatives = Leo (twin brother) | manga deck = Forest/Morphtronic | related pages = * Luna's Decks }} '''Luna', known as Ruka ( , Ruka) in the Japanese version, is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. She is the holder of "Ancient Fairy Dragon" card and works alongside her brother, Leo, for Rex Goodwin as D1 Grand Prix eliminators. She later retires from the tournament after losing to Yusei Fudo and his Duel Dragon. Design Luna's usual outfit is similar to her brother Leo's, consisting of a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks. She has gray-gold eyes just like her brother. Unlike her anime counterpart, she chooses to wear her hood up with her hair down, often making her face covered with only her glowing eyes revealed. Luna also carries around a stuffed "Kuribon" doll. After losing to Yusei, she wears her hair in pigtails. While under the influence of "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" Miasma, Luna's skin began to crack and the white of her eyes turned black. Personality Originally, Luna was a frail and vulnerable child who relied on medicine and her brother to live. After acquiring her "Duel Dragon" from Lazar, Luna became more reserved and lonely, often insulting Leo and his actions. She's also shown to harbor a controlling side as she threatened Leo if her "Forest" monsters were destroyed. During her duel with Yusei, "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" Miasma turned Luna into a violent person, even as far as making her take control of Leo after he broke free from his "Duel Dragon's" control. It's also shown through how she treated Leo's "Duel Dragon", decapitating it and equipping it with explosives, not caring about the Spirit's feelings. After she is defeated, Luna returns to her original kind personality. Biography Past In the past, Leo and Luna were left to fend for themselves as their parents abandoned them. Leo ended up competing in underground Turbo Duels, where he managed to gain enough money for them to live. At first Luna and her brother were an extremely successful team, making huge profits. However, Luna one day fell sick after losing a Duel, leaving Leo to Duel on his own. Without having his sister there to cheer him on, Leo began to lose constantly. Angry fans who lost money after betting on Leo then began to beat him up. When Leo couldn't handle any more, Lazar appeared before him and handed him the "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" and most likely "Ancient Fairy Dragon", as Luna has that Duel Dragon too. D1GP Luna first appeared along with her brother in ride 22 to which they were dueling Aria, she just sat and watched her brothers Dragons tore him apart. She also sat and watched as one of the attacks almost killed two innocent by-standers. She later appeared along with her brother as Yusei's third opponent within the D1GP tournament. She, like before just sat back and observed the duel with an emotionless glare. Although the duel seemed to be in Leo's favor, he let his anger get the better of him and filled up his Spell & Trap Card Zone with Equip Spell Cards and Continuous Trap Cards, preventing him from Setting the Dark Bribe in his hand. This allowed Yusei to win through a combination of Synchro Nova and a Gravity Warrior with 7100 ATK. This defeat simply angered Leo and his sister before they drove off. Later, Leo and Luna are shown to have passed to the tournament's second stage. Their first opponent was Tetsu Trudge, but the twins defeated him with ease. Luna even called him weak. Next, Luna is reading a fairy-tale book. She comments on the book like if it was a real story, and says that she must defeat the "dark wizard". Leo sadly notes how she is acting strange. Goodwin then appears to them as a hologram. He tells them that they must defeat the "dark wizard", and Luna realizes he is Yusei. Leo asks if that will bring Luna back to normal, and Goodwin confirms it. However, Goodwin's plans are only to test Yusei's Duel Dragon's strength, and for that, he needed to use another Duel Dragon. Leo and Luna then go after Yusei. Deck She appears to share a Deck with her brother Leo, which consists of a mix of her Forest cards and Leo's Morphtronic cards along with each of their Duel Dragons, "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and "Power Tool Mecha Dragon". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters